mindnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindnight Wiki
Welcome to the MINDNIGHT Wiki This is a wiki database for the game MINDNIGHT. This includes roles, rules, possible strategies and other information about all elements in the game. Please feel free to add to anything. If you are new to the game, you might want to take a look at the HOW TO PLAY overview. We also have a Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/mindnight About the game MINDNIGHT is an online game of social deduction inspired by others such as Werewolf and Resistance. With a heavy focus around talking in chat, the game forces players to lie and accuse their way to victory. No Moon Studio developed it with a small, international team, and the playerbase currently consists of over a thousand people. It is free-to-play on Steam. Game Mechanics & How To Play * A match is composed of five to eight players and on average lasts 20 minutes. * Match sizes vary from 5-8 players. It's widely considered that the larger the game, the better chance hackers have of winning. * Each player is either a hacker or an agent. The agents are the majority and want to secure 3 nodes. They do not know who the other agents are. The hackers are the minority and want to hack 3 nodes. They know who the other hackers are. In 5 or 6 player games there are 2 hackers. In 7 or 8 player games there are 3. * There are five nodes; each node includes three phases: the talking phase, the voting phase, and the mission phase. Talking Phase * During the talking phase, the players discuss who they think are the hackers through the chat. * Conversation normally is polite and unrelated to the game in early nodes, but as the game progresses the chat is more hostile during this phase. * It is the agents' goal to work together and give evidence on why they believe other people are hackers. In order for agents to win the game, it is crucial for them to effectively utilize this phase * Hackers must try to decieve the agents in this phase and cast doubt on other players. Voting Phase * In the voting phase, a player proposes a team of two to five players, depending on the node and match size. * Each player votes to either accept or refuse the team composition. ** If the majority accepts the team, the mission phase ensues with that team doing maintenance on the node. ** If the majority does not accept, another player proposes a team, and this continues *** A node that has been refused 4/5 times is what players call "hammer." Hammer needs to be passed, or hackers will automatically win the game, no matter how many previous nodes were hacked or secured. Mission Phase * In the mission phase, the players on the accepted team do maintenance on the node. * An agents screen will go dark and they will only have the option to secure the node. * A hackers screen will go dark and they will have the option to secure or hack the node. * If any players hack the node, that node becomes hacked. The node is only secured if no one hacks. The amount of hackers that choose to hack will be shown after the node if the node is hacked. ** The exception to this rule is Node 4 in 7 or 8 player games. This node requires 2 hackers in it to hack the node. * The same cycle happens for five nodes, and the first team to have three nodes wins. Category:Browse Category:Content